


Pokemon Reader Oneshots

by Itshauntedtoon3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3
Summary: Just 2 reader oneshots with Pokémon characters N and Gengar
Relationships: Gangar | Gengar/Reader, N/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N x Gender neutral trainer reader oneshot

The small hum of elevator like music played from somewhere in the center as you tapped your fingers in time with the ticks on the clock on the wall. How long did it take to heal up one little skitty from a small battle? Those were the thoughts that constantly passed through your mind as the merry go round of boredom still played on your face and mind.

Two hours and counting...

You groaned and face planted your head into your hands. This would be a Looooong wait. You could already tell by now-

"Chancey!"

You jolted at the sudden intrusion of your boredom and jumped back at the sudden pink blob in front of you. The pokemon center's resident Chancey happily smiled and tilted it's giant head at you. The little nurse hat on it's head and egg pouch adding to the nurse asthetic it rang out.

...You blinked. "Oh...Is Nurse Joy done yet?"

The chancey shook it's head before side stepping to the right to look past you. You once again grumbled and placed your head back into your hands in boredom, once again resuming the tapping the fingers against the counter. You didn't see or hear the doors to the center open behind you or the footsteps coming up behind you until someone came up next to you and spoke-

"Hello again."

You once again jolted and gave a look towards the newcomer who disturbed your new found boredom. The tall man adored a fluffy green waterfall of hair that flowed over one of his eyes and down his back in a long ponytail. He paid no attention to you as we spoke to the Chancey in front of you two-

"Chancey chance," the pokemon piped up in greeting.

"Oh? How nice. Nurse Joy must have her hands full today." He gave a soft smile at the pokemon likes he was having an actual conversation with it.

"Chancey?," it asked pointing a stubby arm at the small bag he carried.

"Oh, no. I'll need more than that. I'm going on a rather long trip, so I need a lot more than usually if you don't mind." He calmly held out the small shoulder bag towards the giant pink pokemon who gladly took the bag from him and gave off a happy sound at him. "I'll send Nurse Joy the money for the supplies soon. Would you please get what I need?"

"Chance chancey!" The pink pokemon happily turned away from the counter and happily waddled off for the back room where you assumed the supplies the man needed were. 

After a few seconds of staring after the pokemon you glanced at the other human out of curiousity and noticed he was also silently staring off into space. Deciding it's none of your business you turn back to your usually head holding boredom. The typical fashion ensued with you waiting and staring ahead with the silent human, once and a while glancing at him out of curiousity before going back to your temporary routine. The next time you glanced back though you saw him staring back at you. You froze to say the least. The green eyes he had matched the flowing hair as he stared down at your smaller form. You blinked and gave a look around you to make sure he was actually staring at YOU and not something next to you before looking back up at him.

"....Uh....C-Can I help you?," you asked raising a eyebrow. Not quite sure what this was all about. 

He slowly smiled. "Excuse me for my sudden rudeness. But I thought since you were looking at me that I might return the favor."

"Oh...Sorry about that, man." You gave off a sheepish smile before leaning off the counting. "I'm just a little bored. Y-Y'know how that goes."

Oh sweet mother of machomp. You felt bad now. If the guy knew you were looking at him it made you sound like a creep or rude, even if you didn't come off like that in your mind. But the stranger didn't seem annoyed, he seemed amused by this.

"It's quite alright. There's no need to be sorry. But maybe ask next time if someone prefers to be watched."

"Uh....Yeah. I-I'll do that."

Another moment of silence passed, and the two of you were once again silently staring in different directions. GOD! The silence was slowly killing you. You glanced back to the tall strange just for a second. He was the only one there and who knows. Maybe talking would distract you enough until Nurse Joy finally came back.

"So, uh..." He hummed and turned to you. God you felt like an idiot. Say something! "Where ya heading?"

"You mean my trip?" You nodded and he chuckled. "I try to never stay in one place for too long. I have a thing against....'some' people finding me out." 

You weren't really sure how to take that. 'Some people'? Maybe he had some insane rivals or something. You shrugged it off. Lots of people had rivals and traveled constantly. It was normal for trainers to do this.

"Oh, I see. Are you packing for a long time?"

He chuckled. "You could say that? But enough of me. What caused your boredom here?"

"Oh. I'm waiting for my skitty."

"Oh. So you're a trainer? How nice."

You shrugged. "Yeah. But it's been a long waiting process."

"Oh? Well how long have you been waiting for?," he asked very interested.

"About two hours. It's taking a long time."

"Well perhaps the pokemon is in greater pain than the trainor realized? Sometimes we can't understand the pain and agony they go through because most trainers see them more as objects than actual living creatures. It's what makes me such a big fan of Nurse Joy and her establishments. She cares deeply for the ones she treats." He sighed and lifted a hand to his face to wipe at the bangs covering his eyes. "Maybe one day everything will change and we can look at everything in a new way, but for now my journey is still ongoing for the goal."

You stared blankly at him for probably longer than you've been staring at the clock for the past hours. Not quite sure how to take in the small speech he just laminated towards you. You were still staring when he turned to you and asked-

"But how rude of me. We started a conversation and I didn't even ask for your name. Who do I have the pleasure of talking to today?" He held his hand like you would when someone would give you a handshake.

"Uh..." Your brain shook itself to kickstart. What did he want? Your name? "Uh..It's (y/n)." You slowly reached out your hand to shake his. "And your name is...?"

"N."

"N what?"

"That's it. N plain and simple."

You gave him a confused look. Everything about him was strange especially his name. What kind of person just had one letter as a name? He still smiled and trailed his eyes down.You blinked and followed his eyes until you noticed that you two were still holding hands. You immediately wretched yours away and mumbled a "Sorry!". To which he chuckled at.

"It's quite alright. Wouldn't be the first time a lovely person wanted to hold my hand.~"

Your mouth dropped open and heat rose to your face as N smiled wider and chuckled-

"CHANCEY!" "There you are."

You both were snapped out of it as the resident Nurse Joy and Chancey were back. The Chancey holding a now full bag and a small cat pokemon was sat in Nurse Joy's arms.

"ADDI!," you happily chirped as the small skitty reacted to the name and gave off a happy chirp noise.

The skitty hopped from the counter and into your awaiting arms before giving off a loud purr, just as N reached over to take his bag back.

"Thank you," he said to the Chancey.

"Chancey chance-chance??"

"Oh,no. You've done quite enough for me. I'd best be going. Both of you take care. I'll send the money I owe when I can." He gave the two nurses a smile before throwing the bag over his shoulder and turning towards you. He gave a smile at your skitty before turning to your face. "Thank you for the talk. I hope your boredom doesn't last too long now."

"Oh,uh...Yeah. No problem."

He gave off one last smile before turning on his heel and back towards the automatic doors in the front. You watched him go while scratching you're now purring healthy skitty and the confusing thoughts continued to run though your mind.

What the heck was all that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gengar x Female Lopunny reader

Leaves crunched under tender feet as thunder and lightning painted the sky into a canopy of dark storm clouds.  
Cold wind blew. Shaking the trees hard. They looked as if at any moment one would come alive and entangle you within it's gloomy branches.  
You shivered at the thought. Hugging yourself tighter, you trudged on ahead. Not knowing where you were or where you were going.  
Rain and wind soaked your fur down to the skin, making you shake even more.  
Dam the wind! Dam the storm! And Dam your old trainer!  
After being with him practically your whole life, he had decided you were just not worth it anymore.  
-flashback-  
Silence.  
That's all you could hear, all curled up safe and sound. When you felt the familiar calling of summon.  
Your master was calling you.  
In a matter of seconds, you came bursting out in a graceful blaze of light.  
"Lopunny," you greeted your trainer.  
"Hmph," was all he said as he stood there in silence, staring at you,".........You're free to go."  
What?  
"Lopunny?," you asked shocked. Was he serious?  
"....I caught a strong beartic this morning. Compared to him, you're a weakling," he stated flatly.  
".....L-Lop...?," you asked knees shaking.  
"You served me ok, but now you're just unnecessary weight dragging me down."  
What? This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening! You looked at him. One look told you he was dead serious.  
"Lopunny...?"  
You just stood there....staring at each other for what felt like eternity.  
"Hmph." With that, he turned around and began to walk away.  
"Lop? Lopunny!" You ran after him and grabbed his arm, only to be pushed away harshly.  
"Enough!," he yelled making you shrink back," I don't need or want you anymore! I even took an hour out of my time to find you a forest to live in!"  
"Lop....?," you quivered.  
"Hmph. Good luck," he said walking away.  
"L-Lop?....Lopunny!," you yelled after him, knowing it wouldn't do anything to change his mind.  
-flashback over-  
You shook your body, although it didn't do much good with all the rain falling from the sky.  
You stopped walking and looked around, hoping to get your bearings.  
You blinked your eyes as they slowly adjusted to the darkness and rain. You could hardly see more than three feet in front of you. It also didn't help that the wind kept blowing your ears around and in front of your face.  
A loud growl to the right caught your attention.  
You froze, then ever so slowly, turned around.  
There in the darkness was a pair of blood red eyes staring back at you. With nothing but violence in those eyes.  
You knew what is was before it came closer. A WILD HOUNDOOM!!!  
You shrieked as it leapt at you. Thinking quick, you did a high jump kick to it's face. It whimpered and fell down. You took the opportunity and ran.  
The rain and wind blocked your view, and you only saw anything is lightning cracked across the sky. And all the while a small throbbing pain emitted from your leg from kicking the houndoom. But, you didn't care. You just ran.  
You ran and ran until you tripped and fell down a hill.  
"Lop! Lopunny!," you cried rolling down the hill. You stopped with a loud splashing noise into the mud.  
You slowly pushed yourself up halfway, spitting out mud.  
A loud growl got your attention. You looked up and gasped. There was the houndoom, looking angrier than before.  
Your body froze, and lips quivered as the houndoom opened it's mouth. Getting ready to use hyper beam. You shut your eyes. This was it. Good-bye World.  
All of a sudden, a dark pulse flew out of no where and knocked the houndoom back a couple of feet. It got back up and lunged at you.  
Faster than lightning, a purple blur flew past and tackled then houndoom and began to grapple with it.  
You couldn't see who it was or what was happening through the darkness, wind, and rain. Only the blurs of the houndoom and purple thing as they fought.  
After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped and separated. With one final growl, the houndoom turned and ran into the darkness.  
Your eyes got heavy and you felt tired. You could've sworn you saw the purple blur look at you before everything went black.  
-the next morning-  
You woke up with a start, panting fast, stumbling to your feet.  
You weren't in the forest anymore. Instead, you were in a clearing, full of flowers. You noticed that you weren't covered in mud anymore and your leg had stopped hurting.  
You looked around. Somebody had to have helped you. But who?  
The purple blur maybe? Or maybe the houndoom out of guilt?  
Whoever it was, they were long gone now. You sighed and started walking north. Hopefully you'll find a new trainer to befriend.  
What you didn't see was the red eyes and chesire grin smiling at you from the shadows.


End file.
